


[Podfic] And I'm Hungry Like The... Thing

by kalakirya



Category: Psych, due South
Genre: Chromatic Character, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silly, gen-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of liviapenn's story</p><p>
  <i>"I don't really want the wolf to be my new partner, Shawn. Why would I want a wolf as my new partner?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And I'm Hungry Like The... Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I'm Hungry Like The... Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



**Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 7 minutes  
 **Download Link** [at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hungry-like-thething)


End file.
